Interprétation
by DarkMimi
Summary: [Fic Complète et Corrigée] Duo demande juste un peu d'amour de la part d'un certain Dragon...2x5


**

* * *

**

Interprétation

Série : Gundam Wing

Auteur : DarkMimi -+-Perverse Sérieuse…Sérieusement Perverse-+-

Bêta lectrice : RedLylie

Genre : Yaoi, OOC, OneShot, POV

Couple : 2x5 (Yeah )

Disclamer: Ils ne sont pas à moi...TT

Commentaires : Bah…j'avais envie d'écrire ça, c'est tout…

* * *

La vie est injuste. Je ne lui demande pourtant pas grand chose, je veux juste être aimé comme moi j'aime : pleinement, je veux qu'on m'aime d'un amour absolu.

Mais il faut croire que je ne suis pas né pour vivre le grand amour, l'amour s'associe pourtant à la perfection avec la mort, beaucoup de gens sont prêts à mourir par amour, je suis prêt à mourir par amour.

Encore faut-il que la Mort veuille de moi…La Mort me refuse, elle emporte tous ceux à qui je tiens mais ne veux pas m'accueillir dans ses bras. Pourtant, souvent, j'aimerais quitter ce monde pour 'vivre' à ses côtés.

Je suis blasé de mon rôle de bouffon, je ne supporte plus de porter ce masque de la mort et du clown en même temps. Seul celui de la mort me définit vraiment, le clown est un menteur, ma devise est un mensonge ' je cours, je me cache mais je ne mens pas'. Je mens, je mens constamment, je mens dans mes paroles joyeuses, je mens dans mes sourires, je mens dans le pétillement de mes yeux.

Je parais heureux et épanoui, je suis triste et renfermé. Je passe pour tout ce que je ne suis pas. N'y a-t-il pas pire disgrâce que le mensonge ? Et pourtant je mens, je mens comme je respire.

Il n'y a que sur l'amour que je ne mens pas, l'amour est trop pur pour être blasphémé de la sorte. J'aimerais tellement que l'on m'aime pour ce que je suis vraiment. Mais comment ce pourrait-il que cela arrive un jour ? Personne ne connaît ma vraie personnalité, je ne la montre à personne, je me cache tout le temps sous ce masque dégoulinant de faux semblants, de tromperies, je me déguise.

Il m'est bien sur arrivé de laisser tomber ce faux visage, très rarement et très brièvement mais assez longtemps pour que mes compagnons s'en aperçoivent. Mais ils n'y voient là qu'un aspect sadique de ma personnalité, ils ne s'imaginent pas à quel point c'est plus que cela…ils ne peuvent pas s'imaginer…

-« Duo, arrête de rêvasser. »

Wufei…WUFEI ????

Duo-« …Comment tu m'as appelé ? »

Wufei-« Quoi ? »

Duo-« Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom !! »

Wufei-« Tu débloques Maxwell… »

Duo-« Nan nan nan, je sais ce que je dis et je dis que toi, Môsieur Chang Wufei, tu viens de m'appeler par mon prénom !! »

Wufei-« Arrête, je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! »

Duo-« Rhoooo !! La mauvaise foi du petit Wufy… »

Wufei-« M'appelle pas comme ça !! »

Duo-« Tu m'as bien appelé par mon prénom toi ! »

Wufei-« Raison de plus pour respecter le mien. »

Duo-« Ahah ! Donc tu avoues ! »

Wufei-« Hein ? Mais non ! »

Duo-« Si si, tu t'es trahi !! Hihihi tu l'as dit toi même à l'instant - »

Wufei-« Tu m'énerves Maxwell avec tes bêtises ! »

Duo-« Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime mamour. »

Oh oui, je l'aime. Je l'aime comme un fou, je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait autant aimer une seule et même personne. J'aime cet homme, j'aime sa force, sa beauté, son esprit.

J'aimerais tant pouvoir accéder à autre chose qu'à la lame de son sabre…J'aimerais tant pouvoir accéder à son cœur, à son âme… Je me suis entiché d'un Dragon fier, beau et arrogant.

Il est tellement vrai, il ne joue pas de double jeu, il est tout le temps grave, et honnête, et sincère…Il est tout ce que je ne suis pas. Et je l'aime.

Wufei-« Maxwell, tu m'écoutes oui ou non ??? »

Duo-« Kestuveu Wufinet ? »

Wufei-« M'appelle pas comme ça je te dis !!! Prend tes affaires, on rentre à la planque. »

Duo-« Gna gna gna… »

On rentre à la planque...Mais moi je ne veux pas rentrer à la planque, je ne veux pas affronter le stoïcisme de Trowa, l'inquiétude de Quatre, l'œil critique d'Heero… Je veux rester à tout jamais avec mon Dragon solitaire, peut être qu'avec le temps, il finira par m'aimer ? Peut être qu'avec le temps il finira par oublier Meiran ? Et puis, un Dragon, c'est résistant, un Dragon, c'est presque immortel, la Mort ne pourra pas me le prendre, la Mort ne pourra pas me faire souffrir encore une fois, la Mort ne pourra rien contre moi.

Wufei-« Bon sang Maxwell ! Si je t'ai demandé de te dépêcher ce n'est pas pour rien! »

Duo-« Alala, aucune patience…les chinois de nos jours… »

Wufei-« Evite moi tes paroles dénuées de sens veux tu ? »

Duo-« Mais mon Wufinou, si je ne parlerai plus, la vie serait bien triste pour toi, tu n'aurais plus personne pour t'embêter, du vrai gâchis ! »

Wufei-« La vie sans toi, Maxwell, ce serais le paradis des Dragons… »

…ça fait mal…

Pourquoi est-ce que je continue à porter ce masque ridicule alors que ça me fait si mal ? Pourquoi j'éprouve cette nécessité de jouer un rôle aussi blessant pour ma personne ?

Pourquoi ?

Pour montrer que je suis fort, pour montrer que je survis à la guerre, pour montrer que l'on peut être heureux tout en faisant des choses que l'on n'a jamais souhaitées mais qui sont pourtant nécessaires, pour mentir. Mais aussi pour préserver ceux que j'aime, pour que mes compagnons d'armes, non, pour que mes frères ne se laissent pas gagner par le mutisme de la guerre, pour qu'ils se rendent compte que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue, pour qu'ils croient qu'il y a de l'espoir en période de guerre, pour mentir encore.

Wufei-« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Duo-« Pardon ? »

Wufei-« Tu…ne parles pas… »

Duo-« Et ? »

Wufei-« Ca ne te ressemble pas… »

S'il savait…il ne saura pas, jamais.

Duo-« Je croyais qu'une vie sans moi serait ton paradis. »

Wufei-« … »

Bien sur, il ne trouve rien à répondre…Pourquoi se donnerait-il la peine de me rassurer ? Pourquoi se donnerait-il la peine de me dire qu'il n'a pas voulu dire ça et qu'il ne le pense pas ? Pourquoi se donnerait-il la peine de m'aimer ?

Wufei-« J'ai dis que ce serait le paradis des Dragons. Les Dragons n'ont pas de cœur. »

Duo-« J'avais remarqué Wufei, c'était pas la peine de le préciser. »

Wufei-« Le Dragon n'a pas de cœur, il ne connaît pas l'attachement et encore moins l'amour. »

Que veut-il dire ? Que tout amour envers lui est voué à l'échec ? Je le savais déjà ça aussi, pourquoi me dit-il cela ? Pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

Wufei-« Tu ne dis rien. »

Duo-« Je n'ai rien à répondre à ça. »

Wufei-« …Tu as mal compris. »

Duo-« Alors explique moi. »

Un silence…Le Dragon se terre dans le silence, la Mort dans le mensonge. Je ne connais pas le silence, il ne connaît pas le mensonge.

Wufei-« Le Dragon n'a pas de cœur et est déstabilisé quand il a à faire à des sentiments… »

Je ne comprends pas…

Wufei-« Voilà pourquoi, une vie sans toi Maxwell… »

Qu'est-ce qu'il essaye de me dire ?

Wufei-« …une vie sans toi Maxwell serait le paradis des Dragons car tu leur fais ressentir tant de choses merveilleuses qu'ils ne savent pas comment réagir, ni quelles paroles dire, ni quels gestes adopter… »

Est-ce qu'il est en train de me dire que…

Wufei-« …et qu'ils vivent un véritable enfer en restant à tes côtés tant les émotions qu'ils ressentent son fortes et incontrôlées. »

Est-ce qu'il est en train de me dire qu'il…m'aime ?

Owari

Darkie: C'est chouuuuuuuuuu

Duo :…Y'a pas de bisous….Y'a pas de lime…Y'a pas de lemon….Dark, tu te sens bien ??

Darkie : Parfaitement pourquoi ?

Wufei : Allez, zou ! Chez Sally!! Et que ça saute !

Darkie : Mais…mais…

Wufei et Duo : Y'A PAS DE MAIS !!!

RedLylie: Comment tu oses me laisse en plan comme ça !!! Quand j'ai lu la fin, la premier mot qui m'est venu c'est : POURQUOI ! NON ! C'est trop injuuuuuuuste !!!!! (Bon, je sais, ça fait plus d'un mot). Mais c'est tout mignon ! T'es sur que tu veux pas faire la suite ? Tu sais que je me ferais une joie de te lire !!


End file.
